


At a Revel with Some Rebels

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [51]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Wants To Be Captain America, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angelica is Kicking Ass, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Historical Figures Dressed as Other Historical Figures, M/M, Parker is... Parker, its cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: “What are you wearing?” Daniel asked as Theodosia exited her bathroom.“It’s Halloween. I’m wearing a costume,” she replied with a grin.





	At a Revel with Some Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The last piece of my 51 challenge.
> 
> Thanks to Ring throughout this whole wild ride, for providing colorful commentary and yelling suggestions and angst at me like a True Friend

“What are you  _ wearing _ ?” Daniel asked as Theodosia exited her bathroom.

“It’s Halloween. I’m wearing a costume,” she replied with a grin.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Okay,” he conceded, “But what are you even  _ dressed as _ ?”

Doddie had her long, black hair pulled into a neat, low bun. Her dress had a lace collar and was buttoned up the throat with a long, gathered skirt, and perched on her nose were a pair of small, silver spectacles.

“I’m Susan B. Anthony!” she said with a massive smile, “I thought you’d like it, Mr. Godwinism-and-First-Female-Suffrage-Bill. I just hope I can remember how to walk in this thing without tripping over hems.”

The moment she said this, Daniel was hit with the overwhelming feeling that his heart was going to climb out his throat and his stomach was going to sink to his soles.

Theo was  _ Theo  _ again.

She always had been, of course, and Daniel had always known, but now, as she stood in front of him in a bustle skirt and broach, she  _ looked _ like Theodosia.

“You look--you look great,” Daniel said, and a moment later he had her in his arms.

“I mean, thank you, but what’s all this about?” Theo asked, her arms slowly coming up to wrap around Daniel.

“You just… memories,” Daniel muttered.

“Oh,” Doddie replied, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think--”

“No, no,” Daniel reassured, “I love it. You look beautiful. You always look beautiful. You’ve always  _ looked _ beautiful.”

“Aaron…” Theo trailed off.

“Really. I love it. And I love that you’re Susan B. Anthony. It’s great,” Daniel said as he kissed her cheek.

“I wish you could come with us,” Doddie mumbled as she straightened the collar of Daniel’s work shirt. “Parker’s being Frederick Douglas. Peggy’s being Frida Kahlo.”

“Someone has to be the responsible adult, you know,” Daniel reminded her, “We can’t all go live it up at the Scotts’ house.”

“You know Alexander is going to get drunk and spam your snapchat, right?” Theodosia countered, “Might as well spare yourself and just  _ come _ . Live a little, Aaron.”

“Look, we have to pay for this wedding  _ somehow _ ,” Daniel said as he twisted the engagement ring on Theo’s finger.

“Fine,” Doddie pouted, leaning up and kissing Daniel’s cheek, “But it won’t be as fun without you there.”

“Oh yeah, that’s me, Daniel Barnes, the life of the party.”

“Okay, so maybe you’re not the  _ textbook definition _ of a fun time--”

“Wow, Theo. Really boosting my self-esteem, here.”

“Oh fuck off,” Doddie said, rolling her eyes, “Just hear me out, alright? We want you there, Aaron.”

Daniel kissed her softly. “And  _ I _ want to graduate law school without crippling debt and have more than a chapel wedding,” he said, “It’s okay, Theodosia. There’ll be  _ plenty  _ of other Halloweens. Plus, Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming up, and I’ll take off then.”

“Promise me,” Theo pressed.

“I promise.”

“Okay,” Doddie finally relented, giving her fiance one more quick kiss before grabbing her purse and her phone. “I love you. Don’t act too crazy!”

Daniel just chuckled as she waltzed out the door.

OoOoO

“I still don’t get why you get to be Cap. I wanna be Cap!” Alex argued as he smudged black eyeshadow around his eyes.

“Because,” Jon said, “You've already got Bucky’s hair. And angst.”

“I am  _ not _ angsty!”

“Oh really? ‘Oh no, I'm Alex and I'm gonna go mope because I died 250 years ago’,” Jon teased, “Turn around, I'll help you put your arm on.”

“I got  _ shot _ !” Alexander argued as he turned to face his boyfriend.

He licked his lips.

Jon looked  _ really  _ good in that outfit.

“So did I, but you don't hear  _ me  _ whining,” Jon countered. He got the arm in place and kissed Alex's cheek. “It was either this or the sailor and the mermaid thing, and you picked this, so stop complaining and enjoy your guyliner.”

“I don't get why we can't just be historical figures again! You could be Van Gogh! I could be Picasso! It'd be  _ great _ !” Alex pointed out.

“We do that  _ every year _ , ‘Lex. C’mon, you know you dig the whole ‘superhero’ thing,” Jon said.

Alexander grumbled something under his breath.

“Oh stop,” Jon said, “Get your wallet, the Uber should be here in five.”

“There's going to be alcohol at this party, right?” Alex asked.

“It's the Scotts, Alexander. Of  _ course _ , there's going to be alcohol.”

“At least everyone can drink legally now,” Alex said, “We don't have to pretend we can't see Parker stealing beers from the cooler.”

Jon stared at him for a moment. “Parker is twenty-one. James is twenty-one. Peggy is twenty-two. Ange is running for Senate!” he said, “We're getting  _ old _ !”

“Jon, babe, you're twenty-six. Calm down,” Alexander said, “You're dressed up like Captain America for Christ's sake. You're not old.”

“ _ Twenty-six _ . In two years, I'll have lived longer this time around than last time around. How fucking crazy is that?” Jon asked, laughing somewhat hysterically.

“Can you please hold off the quarter-life crisis until  _ after  _ we're drunk? Please?” Alex asked, kissing Jon's cheek.

“You're such a dick.”

“A dick with a cute butt and great hair,” Alexander argued. “I think our car is here.”

Jon just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics and grabbed his wallet as he followed Alex downstairs.

OoOoO

“And you’re  _ sure _ you don’t want to take your chair?” James asked as Parker straightened his tie.

“ _ Yes,  _ James. We've been over this,” Parker sighed.

“I'm only asking because it's going to be a long night, and you've already said you plan on drinking and dancing, and I just think that, just in case--”

“James. Listen. I'll be okay. I've got my cane, and the Scotts have chairs. It'll all be fine,” Parker replied before turning to kiss James on the cheek.

James just scowled. “Oh yeah because the pimp cane is going to be  _ so helpful _ ,” he muttered.

“It's not a pimp cane, asshole.”

“It's fucking lavender, you drama queen,” James shot back.

“Because Peggy painted it! I didn't  _ buy _ a lavender cane. They don't  _ sell _ lavender canes,” Parker said, rolling his eyes.

“I still think you should bring the wheelchair.”

“I'm not taking a goddamn  _ wheelchair  _ to a Halloween party, Jem!” Parker retorted.

James took a step back, holding his hands in front of him in surrender. “Okay, okay. Just… you know it's nothing to be  _ ashamed  _ of, right? You were fucking  _ paralyzed  _ for  _ years _ .”

“And now I'm not. Drop it, okay?” Parker snapped.

“Okay. Just. Okay.”

“Okay. Great,” Parker said, putting on a smile, “Now, remind me why we're not doing a couples costume?”

“Because you were dead set on being Frederick Douglass, that's why,” James deadpanned.

“Touché,” Parker conceded, “But seriously? A dragon? That's, like, the furthest thing from Frederick Douglass you could possibly be.”

“Let me be a dragon, Parker.”

“Whatever. You're ruining the look I'm going for, but  _ fine _ .”

“You're carrying a  _ purple cane _ . The ‘look’ was already ruined,” James countered.

Parker just glared at him and went back to fixing his hair.

OoOoO

“This is the worst idea for a couples’ costume I've  _ ever  _ heard,” Hercules grumbled as he fixed his fake beard.

“It's adorable and you know it,” Laf countered as they wrapped their arms around his waist.

“You're aware that Peter Pan and Captain Hook were  _ enemies _ , right?” Hercules grumbled.

“It's not stopping you from ogling my ass.”

Hercules glared at his date. “You're wearing  _ bright green leggings _ . Of  _ course _ , I'm going to stare. It's a fucking crime against everything I stand for.”

“Plus my ass looks great,” Laf shot back as they straightened their cap.

“You ass  _ always  _ looks great, you French fuck,” Hercules shot back.

“Exactly. And besides, you know you love the whole ‘big, tough pirate’ look. You spent more time on that coat over the last month than you have with me!” Lafayette pointed out indignantly. Hercules rolled his eyes and kissed Laf quickly.

“Can you believe this is our life right now?” he asked, “You and me, the whole damn gang, all of us together? What are the fucking odds?”

“If my math is correct, pretty damn slim,” Lafayette replied, “But I won't complain.” They leaned up and fixed Hercules’ hat. “Look at you, all dressed up. All you need is a sword.”

Hercules huffed. “That and a damn bayonet. I look like a fucking redcoat, Laf! Look at what you've done!”

“It's not like you haven't played the part before,” Lafayette teased with a grin.

Hercules rolled his eyes. “You're a little shit, and I love you, y'know that?”

“Of course, mon amour. I'd never think any other way.”

OoOoO

“ _ Margaret Liana Scott _ , did you steal my eyeliner?” Libby yelled as she marched up the stairs.

“I needed to draw my unibrow!” Peggy argued as she situated her flower crown.

“Then  _ ask _ . You're an adult, Pegs. At least  _ attempt  _ to act like it,” Libby said, snatching the eyeliner from Peggy’s hand.

“But that's no  _ fun _ ,” Peggy pouted.

Libby grimaced. “Well, tough shit.”

Peggy flipped her sister off. “Why do you even need it?  You've already got some on!”

“Same reason you do,” Libby supplied, “Clea needs to replicate David Tennant's luscious sideburns  _ somehow _ .”

“God, the two of you are  _ such nerds _ ,” Peggy teased.

“Says the person dressed as Frida Kahlo,” Libby drawled.

“Frida Kahlo is an  _ icon _ , and you can  _ fuck off _ ,” Peggy shot back.

Libby rolled her eyes and deftly changed the subject. “Is Ange bringing anyone tonight?” she asked.

“Hell if I know,” Peggy replied, repositioning the flowers in her hair. “Does she even  _ have  _ anyone at this point?”

“I dunno,” Libby admitted, “ _ I  _ know she broke up with Will last week, and  _ she _ knows the press will tear her to pieces if she gets in another relationship so soon. I wouldn’t count anything out, though. This  _ is _ Ange we’re talking about.”

“I wonder if she’ll dress up,” Peggy mused. “Are Senatorial candidates even  _ allowed _ to dress up?”

Libby shrugged. “Maybe not, but hey. It’s Angelica. She’s not exactly  _ conventional _ .”

“Are any of us?” Peggy asked.

“I don’t think so,” Libby conceded. “But I don’t think that’s necessarily a  _ bad  _ thing.”

OoOoO

Rosaline Luis was finishing her elaborate braid when someone knocked on her bedroom door. “Come in!” she shouted, adjusting the string of rhinestones and fake pearls woven between strands of dark hair.

Carter opened the door with a grin. “You look beautiful,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Rosaline smiled up at him. “Thanks for noticing. I do try.”

“You ready to go?” Carter asked.

“I mean, yeah. Are you sure I can come? These are  _ your _ friends,” Rosaline reminded him. Carter grinned.

“It’s my old college roommate and his gang. They’re… well, I’m sure you’ll catch on. They’re pretty cool. You’ll get along just fine, don’t worry,” Carter reassured.

“If you’re sure,” Rosaline muttered, applying sparkly gloss to her dark blue lips. “You don’t think my costume is too weird, right?”

“No!” Carter said, “It’s fucking  _ great _ . The night sky? Who even thinks to go as that?”

Rosaline blushed. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” she replied. “I like you in green.”

“You designed this dumb thing, I’d  _ hope _ you like it.”

“The earth isn’t  _ dumb _ , asshole,” Rosaline said with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m wearing a leaf crown!”

“And you look  _ damn good _ in it. Relax, Carter,” Rosaline urged. “No one wants to party with someone who has a stick up their ass.”

“I hate you. Why am I marrying you?”

“Because of my wit and jaw-dropping good looks. C’mon, grab your keys, let’s go,” Rosaline teased, tugging Carter to his feet as they headed off to the Scotts.

She’d never thought she’d get this sort of happiness. Someone who loved her,  _ really _ loved her. Someone who wouldn’t use her and treat her like a piece of property. Someone who  _ cared _ .

Carter ushered her to the car. “Rosaline Maria Luis, your carriage awaits,” he said with a wide smile.

Rosaline had gotten a second chance, a new beginning, a new opportunity. She wasn’t going to let her past affect her, not anymore. She was  _ free _ , she was  _ happy _ , and she wasn’t giving it up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, tell me what you think!


End file.
